Rogues/Roleplay Archive3
In the Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Isis) I squealed. I was afraid of thunder storms. Whiskers helped me to my paws and led me to shelter. "You're soaked!" Whiskers worried over me. "You could get sick, since you're still weak." He started licking my fur dry. "You're wet, too." I meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 07:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Feather snuggled next to Slither. "Don't worry, I'm here." he mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf) I helped Whiskers dry off Isis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Icy) The thunderstorm broke apart our shelter. There were two other shelters avalible. One was very dry, the other, not so much. Achilles and I voulntered to take the wet shelter to keep Milkweed and her kits warm. I tried to fall asleep, but it was just to hard. "Can't sleep?" said Achilles. He was stiiting down, his tail wraped around his paws and his eyes closed. "Um, yeah," I said. "Me neither," he awnsered. I looked at the other shelter where the kits lay asleep, all except one. Leon's blue eyes stared at me, curious, yet his stare seemed almost evil. I stood there silent for a while. "What's wrong?" he asked. I snaped out of my trance and awnsered "Oh, nothing..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Feather took the wet shelter. (poor guy, to nice to even stay dry now...) Flood went in there too "Feather, Flood," said Achilles. "Why are you here? You were given the dry shelter and it makes no sence for all four of us to suffer." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Friends of a feather....um...Snuggle together! If you suffer, we suffer." growled Feather. Flood purred. Her little relitive use to be a pain in the tail, but grown sweet. "Starrry Skies help me," muttered Achilles. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "All because my relative is nice now, it doesn't mean i am!" Flood hissed into Achillies's ear. Feather layed down. "If we're all close, we'll stay warm." meowed Feather. Achilles sighed. "What happened to you?" he asked. "It used to be a cat couldn't say two words with out you getting mad at them, now your creeping us out with you being excesivly nice." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "It's the new feather," Sither purred and glanced at Achilles quickly. There was something she had just seen in the alley ways that she needed to speack to him about. "Achilles," She called. Prickl ar 22:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I awnsered. (Rping achilles) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly I gasped. there it was again; the dark shadow that looked like a cat but when you blinked it was gone. "Did you see that?" Then I explianed what I had been seeing to Achilles. Prickl ar 22:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, what?" I asked. I turned to see Milkweed, Shark, and Mink aleep. But where was Leon? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (I explained what Slither saw) Slither saw the shadow yet again. this time it was coming closer and closer.... Prickl ar 22:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) I pain shot through my head. 'Ah," I said as I fell to the ground. "You should have fled while you still could," whipered a voice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Feather?" Slither yelped when suddenly Achilles dissapeared. (Maybe Orpheus should pretend to be Achilles) Prickl ar {C}22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's posts here) (Sorry) (Icy) "No offence, but you are," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. "Did you see that?" I asked, Feather looked at Slither "Hrm? Anything wrong?" he asked. "Bypolar!" growled Flood. (Achilles) A long, black serpent slithered out of the shadows. I lunged at Slither. "Slither watch out!" I shouted. I knocked her out of the way but it bit my leg instead. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather let out a yowl of anger when he heard Achillies. He pounced on the black Serpent. (Icy) "Oh no," I said. I ran after Feather and Achilles. (Achilles) Feather missed the snake. It's red eyes glowed with amusement. It turned into a shadowy, red-eyed dragon. "Orpheus...." muttered Icy. I closped to the ground, pioson coursed through my body. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather hissed. He felt his blood roar through him. His old self came back. "Die dog!" he spat. He leaped at the dragon and bit its neck. "No!" shouted Icy. She leaped up and pushed Feather out of the way of the dragon's fanges teeth. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather ignored Icy. He jumped on the dragon and climbed on its back so it couldn't bite him. He tore and ripped its neck. Orpheus grabed Feather with his claws and shoved him to the ground. "Orpheus, plese don't do this!" cried Icy. He looked up at her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather hissed and tore at the claw. (Icy) "Stop this Orpheus!' I cried. "Your hurting people! Remember when mom died when we were kits? You said you didn't want to be a murderer like the one who killed her!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hydrus came down from the Starry skies. She barred her teeth. "Orpheus.." she growled. She hid behind a box. She saw him in dragon form. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (He does not have a mate, and never will. And just dso you know, Hydrus means "male water snake") (Icy) My brother looked at me with his red eyes. I faintly remember when we were kits, and they were an inocent pale blue. What caused him to be this way? For a brief moment, the world seemed to stand still as I waited for his next move. I though maybe, just maybe, he would turn himself back into a cat, back into the Orpheus I new as a kit; instead, he knocked Feather against the brick wall, spread his wings, and glared at me with red eyes of rage. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (is Hydria a girl water snake then?) Hydrus leaped at Orpheus. She just plain old hated meaner cats. (could she aat least know him some how? Its kinda hard to make her attack him for no reasonn. :) ) Hydrus bit at Orpheus's wings. (she some how climbed them.) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (Like how? And no, Hydria is a type of pot used for carrying water.) Orpheus shook his wings and the she-cat flung off of him. "Orpheus!" I shouted again. "Don't you remember when we were kits? You said you hated fighting and voilence!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (okay, her name is HYDRA!)POST: Hydra lashed her tail. (Rping in third person) Achlys sat there in the Place of Eternal Darkness, watching the actoins of the living cats. "Orpheus," she purred, but her voice sounded evil and dark. His head swung around and his eyes grew wide in fear. "No!" he hissed. "I told you to stay away from me!" He transformed himself back into a cat. Achlys laughed a laugh that sends chills down spines like a dark gust of wind. "You know you can't fight it, you know you can't fight me," she said. Orpheus stared at the she-cat, and he knew that she was only visible to him and him alone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Slither awoke and saw her friends wounded. She saw Feather fighting like a band of lions. "Thank you all for making my life brighter," SHe paused and stared at Feather. "I love you," She whispered but no one heard in the battle, then she closed her eyes and let peace settle in. (Yes she just died, but , if all of you are okay, she may have a part to play in Achlys. Maybe they could meet. IDK it's up to icey) Prickl ar 01:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (WHAT! Slither died :() (Still rping in third-person) Orpheus looked at his sister. His eyes turned blue for a brief moment. He did not say any words, but Icy understood what he was thinking. "Help me," he said. He let out a scream filled with pain and anguish, and his eyes turned blood red again once more. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (My cats are joining the fight too) "I want to go for a walk." Isis meowed,, poking Whiskers in the side. "you're too weak." whiskers meowed sternly at her. "I don't wnat you getting hurt." Isis frowned. "I cna walk, whoever heard of someone hurting themselves by walking?" whiskers sighed. "Fine, but stay by my side." Isis purred with amusement. "you're starting to sound like a mother taking care of her kit." she teased. The two cats padded along, and before long, they heard the sounds of a fight. "I'll go help them!" Whiskers meowed quickly, shoving Isis in a nearby trash can, hiding her from view. However, once Whiskers was out of sight, Isis slipped out after him and joined the fight. Isis fought, refusing to abandon tehf ight although she was hurt. She battled this random golden toms he didn't know. He gave her a nasty scratch , but she returned and slicing off a bit of his ear. the tom yowled and raced away, leaving Isis to collapse in exuastion. "Isis!" Whiskers yowled, racing over to her. "What are you doing, out here in the fight?" Isis panted and gasped, "I'm still strong enough to fight!" whisker grabbed her by the scruff, attempting to drag her to safety, but Isis struggled and pulled away. "You're not strong enough to fight! look at allt he blood you're using!" Whiskers snapped. "I'm not leaving everyone here to die!" Isis hissed. However, Whiskers grabbed her by the scruff again and dragged her behind a nearby trash can. "Stay there!" he hissed, then went to help int eh fight once again. Out of the corner of hi eye, he saw the cat called Slither die, but her ignored her. He didn't know her well, but he still mourned her loss. He pounced back into the fray while Isis attempted to sneak back intot he fight.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Um, Pearl, you know that it's our group vs Orpheus, right? There are no other cats.) (On with the melodrama! :P) Orpheus fell to his knees. Icy raced to his side. "No! Stay away!" he hissed. "I don't want to hurt you." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (ik, I added it in my post. *looks up* oops. MY STUPID LAPTOP! I must have hit the tracpad and accidentally erased the first half of my post! I'll add it in up there.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Um, O.K) (Achilles) I stood up, but my legs were shakeing. "Poison," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Feather ran over to his dead mate. "NOOOOOO!" he yowled in anger. He layed down next to his girly-friend. Flood rested her tail on her relative's back. (Icy) "I told you to stay away!" hissed my brother, his eyes as red as blood. I ran back to were Achilles was. He lunged at Orpheus and tore at his neck. "No! Don't hurt him!" I shouted. "What do you mean don't-" his replt was cut off when Orpheus slamed him up against the wall. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra went to help Achillies. (Achlys) "Hydra..." I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (isis) I stumbled back into the fight. I saw Slither laying dead, and raced over ot her, when I saw a strange tom lunge at me. "Who are you?" I hissed, but the tom didn't answer before slamming me into the ground. I cried in pain, but I kept fighting. I sliced at the tom's nose. However, this tom was strong. He held his claws at my throat and hissed. I tried to cut his belly with my hind paws, but he barely noticed. what was I going to do? Suddenly, a golden-tabby shape came out of nowhere and freed me. "Whiskers!" I panted. "Get back under cover!" whiskers hissed, attacking the mystery tom.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was still a hydra. She hit Orpheous with her tail. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I guess I had to obey Whiskers, everytime I jumped intot he fight I almost died. But before I hid again, I padded over to Slither's body. I grabbed her scruff and started to drag her. "I'm taking her away from the fight." She told the others gathered around her body, voice muffle dthrough her fur. I dragged Slither's body towards a big Twoleg building and crawled through a hole in the foundations, setting the dead she-cat safely down out of sight. (hope nobody minds I moved her.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (There's only one "o" in Orpheus, Silver) {C}"That's it!" shouted Achlys. She lunged at Orpheus and her spirit dissapeared into his body. His pupils widend as Achlys took controll of him. Achlys sliced of one of Hydra's heads and bured the stump so another one could not grow back. {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (whiskers, now) I fought off the random tom and turned to attack another cat. I suddenly saw Orpheus slice off one of the Hydra's heads. I was confused, but I didn't care. For at that moment, another cat i didn't recognize slammed into my side and knocked me over.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) (I can't kill her, she's already dead) Achlys broke free of Hydra's grasp and flew up in the air. (And no human ever saw this :P) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snarled, and followed. She let a fire ball out of her mouth, aiming it for Orpheous. (It's Orpheus) Achlys deflected the fire ball with her wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra ripped at Orpheus's wings, it would make him fall. (Wait a minute, Hydras cant fly :)) Achlys flew higher out of the water snake's grasp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (she can become two types of hydras. a winged one, and a water serpent one.)POST: Hydra snapped at Orpheus. Achlys dove down and pushed Hydra into the ground. She then sliced off two more of her heads and scorched the bases. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) Achlys hissed and bit one of Hydras necks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (whiskers) I snuck up behind Orpheus and climbed a box. I leaped from the box and landed square on Orpheus's back, catching him by surprise. I sliced at his wings, helping Hyrda to get back up and gather her energy.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (No one should defeet any of the bad cats YET. We should just all escape and make a real plan) Snap watched the animals with wings attack each other it air. It looked like Orpheus was wining Prickl ar {C} 12:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (How?) Achlys spread her wings and knocked Whiskers against a towleg nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (We could all escapé :D ) Snap dashed to Whiskers. "We need to get cover!" Prickl ar {C} 22:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Fair enough) Achlys hissed, turned into a snake, and slithered away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Look it's gone!" Snap mewed bouncing up in down. She then turned to her friends. "Who is hurt?' Smog let out a low growl. He padded up to the injured Achilles. "I have cats who are willing to fight to the death to destroy this evil being. If we work together we might have a chance!" Prickl ar 22:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Great," said Achilles, barely able to stand on his paws. "Now can you, like, help me out before I die of poison?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Snap was already soaking water into his cuts. "I don't know anytime of remedy for posion especially this type of magical posion. Hopefully Leaf or Isis knows!" Prickl ar 23:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf) I padded over to Achilles. I studyed him for a while to see what type of pioson he had flowing through his viens. His muscles were twitching, and it looked like something was crawling under his skin, like some sort of worm. "Neurotoxic poison," I said. "If we can't get him to relax soon, he'll exaust all his energy and die." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Snap gasped. "Is there any herb to slow the posion?" Prickl ar 23:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Poppy seeds my help, but then again it might stop his heart...." I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'll look for some," She mewed and dashed off. Prickl ar 23:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Achilles began to twitch wildly. "Hurry up!" he shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Here, here!" Snap snapped back (XD snap snapped) She chucked at pawfull of little black poppy seeds to the ground right in front of Achilles. Prickl ar 23:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Achilles had lost all control of his muscles so he couldn't eat the poppy seeds. I froced them down his throat. He closed his eyes and moved no more. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Please live!" I whispered into his ear. I admitted I liked Achilles more than I should have, but Achilles had Milkweed and the other cat's name that started of with a "Ph" who had died. Achilles wasn't right for me. I noticed that every other cat had scratches expect me. I hadn't fought at all. I was just another cat to lag around, another cat to feed. I sighed, I didn't belong here. Prickl ar {C} 00:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I was startled. Maybe I had stoped his heart after all? I placed my ear against his chest. I waited for a while, but it seemed longer in my mind. It seemed like hours before I heard the sounds thu-thump. I sighed in relief. He was still alive. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "W-Will he l-live?" Prickl ar {C} 00:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," I replied. (Milkweed) Durring the battle, Nike and I were protecting the kits. We were burned, wet, chilled to the bone, and had a few scratches but we were O.K. I helped clean off a few of Nike's wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (isis) I crept out to see what was happening in the battle. It was over! I saw leaf and snap looking at Achillies. "what's going on?" I ask. they explain it to me, and I'm struck by an idea. "you know, Whisker's twoleg knows about healing animals. perhaps he has a cure for this poison!" (if you dn't want him to be cured, you can just say that he won't have a cure or something)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf) "No, he'll be fine. The poison does not seem to be attacking any of his internal organs," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "That's good." I meowed, "Is there anyone else badly hurt? I might as well make myself useful."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nike, Milkweed, and the kits," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "of course." I meowed, turning and padding off to where Milkweed was.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Milkweed) I began to clean the ashes off of Shark. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Milkweed, what injuries do you guys have?" I asked, stopping beside them.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Mainly burns, a few scratches, and Mink got some soot in her eye," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I have soem marigold back in my den." I meowed, "I also I a polutice for burns in my den, too. To get the soot out, Mink should just wash it in a pool of water. Follow me." I turned to led the cats back towards my den, helping carrying one of the kits.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) About half way to Isis' den I noticed Nike was limping. I let her lean on my shoulder as I carried Shark. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I reached my den and made a few nests quickly for the injured cats to sit in while I prepared the herbs. Once I had healed them the best I could, I took Mink to a pool of water and gently washed out her eye with my paw, careful to keep my claws shealthed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," purred Mink. "Ah," said Nike as she tried to walk on her bad leg. "No, sit down!" I ordered. "But I can help," she said. "Oh no you can't, not with that bad leg," I replied. I forced her to lie down in her nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "she's right, Nike." I meowed, "your leg is hurt badly."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf) I dragged Achilles to a warmer, dryer place to sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Whiskers) I padded back to Isis's den to find her healing some of the cats.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I treated the other cat's wounds. (Leaf) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Snap watched over Achilles to make sure he would be okay before checking the other cats. Prickl ar {C} 21:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Milkweed)"How are we going to defeat Orpheus?" asked Nike. "I don't know," I replied. I saw Icy lieing down in her nest, depressed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Snap soothed Icey by telling her it wasn't her fault that Orpheus was possesed. "Deep down he doesn't want to kill." Prickl ar 22:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Icy began to break down into tears. "But how do we save him? Must we kill him?" she sobbed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "No, if there is another way we will take it! Perhaps if we destroyed the spirit, which is impossible, but if we could...." (Slither) I padded through the star lit ferns. So this was what it was like to be dead. Suddenly I spotted Achlys. I had never seen her before but I knew it must be her by the way she looked. Prickl ar 22:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Third person) "Slither," she said as she smiled evily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Achlys," Slither meowed with the same tone. "How do you reach Orpheus?" She asked after a moment. Prickl ar 22:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Why should I tell you," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (whiskers) My throat felt dry. I padded over to teh puddle beside Isis's den and lapped up some water. all it did was make my throat feel worse. I went into Isis's dena nd got some honey. I licked it off my paw, but it didn't help.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I got an idea, how about one of the evil cats tick him in eating poison because he is the strongest -by which I mean least injured- rogue left and they want to weaken the group? Don't worry, he won't die.) Slither growled and replied. "What good would it do to not tell me. I want to be involed in what you have started." Prickl ar {C} 22:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "You'll just set him free," said Achlys. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Slither lashed her tail. "I don't mean I want to have something to do with Orpheus! Let me find another cat, teach me how, Achlys!" Slither's voice turned into a beg. Slither didn't know why but she felt a sudden hint of revenge in her body. Prickl ar {C} 22:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "What will you do with that other cat?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Can Achlys poison Whiskers after her and slither are finished talking? whiskers doesn't know achlys, he only saw her when she was possesing Orpheus, so she could convince him Deathberries were just juicy berries or something like that.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I padded around, looking for something to make my throat feel better. I suddenly spotted a bush full of yummy-looking berries. I sniffed them, not sure if they were safe or not.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Two are better than one," I mewed. Prickl ar 23:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Achlys narrowed her eyes at Slither. "You tried to ruin my plans, how do I know that I can trust you?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I was going to poison you with hemotoxic water but those work too) Achlys saw Whiskers pad up to a pile of death berries. She laughed evily and then sent a puppet white she-cat version of herself to him. "Eat the berries," it told Whiskers. "They will sooth your sore throat." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded at the stranger. "Okay..." I picked a few, ate them quickly, then turned to pad back to Isis's den. However, after I had taken a few steps, I felt a terrible pain, let out a yowl of agony, and collapsed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Whiskers?!" Snap screamed. (Slither) "So, Achlys, what do you say?" Prickl ar {C}23:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I know, right? :P Oh, and be sure to log in, Silver) {C}The next morning.... {C}(Achilles) I stood up and padded outside, {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Everyone on chat!!!) (Icey, some of the RP got erased) Prickl ar {C}00:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :( I had a double edit conflict. What was it about? Oh, and was that you, Pricklestar?) (Achlys) "Hrm," I said. "Maybe," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (yeah sorry :] I swear I had logged in :P A lot of the rp got erased, icey it's only at when whiskers ate the berries) Snap decided it was best if she tried to hunt. Prickl ar 00:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra went hunting too. She pounced no a vole. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I walked outside of the alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra looked up at Achillies. "You feeling better?" she asked him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra nodded at the tom, flicked her tail, and padded away to hunt. She found a vole in a trash can and pounced on. "Mrrow!" she yowled as she fell inside. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I helped Hydra out of the trash can. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shook the trahs off her pelt, nodded to Achillies, and continued her hunt. (100% recycled cat! (:) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (XD) I saw a rat and pounced on it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra saw a cat sneak out of the shadows. She turned into a dragon and growled. The cat froze. "Its just me, Feather!" cried the cat. Hydra became cat again and nodded. Feather killed a bird. He wanted to give it to Slither, but she died. He felt saddness well up inside himself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra saw flashes of small rats in the corner of her eye. "Rats!" she snarled. She turned into a hydra and snapped at the small creatures. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Third person) Achilles sat on the building's roof. He sighed again as he watched the twoleg place from above. He secretly wished that Orpheus had taken his life instead of Slither's. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra had accidently broke open a twoleg bilding. (thank starclan no one is in there!) Rats poured out of it. Feather screeched and darted into battle. Hydra was practically eating rats. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I noticed that rats were attacking Hydra and Feather. I raced down there to help. I slashed at the growing swarmm of rats. I killed many of them, but even more took their place.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra swallowed a gruop of rats. She could feel them moving inside herself. She felt like puking, but slashed at more rats. She decided to start half them on fire. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (The acid would kill them almost instantly) A rat bit my shoulder but I tore it off. The rats began to flee. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra got a rat bite in the eye. It was painful, but she ignored it. Feather lashed at the retreating rats. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The rats dissapeared from the alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed and then flinched from her eye pain. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "I-I'll get it looked at." mewed Hydra. She padded over to (whoever is good with meds.) "C-Can you help my eye?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf and Isis) "Sure," said Leaf. She then paused. "Wait," she said. "Cat spirits heal almost as fast as they are injured." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, but this rat, its eyes glowed red, it was pure evil." meowed Hydra. "My Hydra side was hurt, making me hurt without being able to let it heal right away." mewed Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Leaf) "Um..." I said. "O.K." I but some herbs on her wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra dipped her head. She padded over to Feather and chatted. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Night... (Rping Achilles) I laid down into my nest. I noticed rain began to fall. It's song of falling water grew louder and louder as the night pressed on. Right when I was about to fall asleep, thunder shook the earth from the skies and my eyes shot open again. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra turned into a water Hydra and enjoyed the rain. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Achoo!" My head turned around to the source of the sound. "Achoo! Achoo!" I heard again. I padded out of the den and into the alley. There I saw a gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. She sniffled. "Yeah," she replied. "I just need to get out of this rain." I sighed. "Follow me," I said. I led her into camp into the den. "Here," I said. "You can sleep in my nest." "Oh no, I'm just glad there's a roof over my head," she replied. She sneezed again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra stopped playing in the rain and found a blanket and covered the cat with it. "There now, we should get Leaf." mewed Hydra. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Third person)"No, I'm fine," she insisted. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" The she-cat let out five more sneezes. Achilles sighed. "No, we insist, your sick," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra left and fetched Leaf. "She's been sneezing like crazy, i'm guessing she's been in the cold too long." mewed Hydra Category:Archive Category:Roleplay